Formats of the Pages
This page is the tutorial for the formats of the pages, so that the pages that will be featured on the wikia could have the same format, rather than different styles being given out here and there. Let's Play When editing or creating a page based on the Let's Play, gather information about the Let's Play, like for example: "Mount Your Friends is a physics based competitive climbing game where what you climb is each other. The game was developed and published by Stegersaurus Software Inc, which was released on July 29, 2014." So it means that you just need to give a short description about the game the Let's Play is on. Make sure that you use the template on the right, which you could add-in during the editing/creating process. You just have to click on the "Add other templates" option and it should pop up somewhere in the Frequently Used section, or if it doesn't appear there, just type in "Template:Infobox Lets Play" or "Infobox Lets Play" in the search box. Also, add the template: "Template: Quote" with a quote from KPopp that is funny or important. An admin will later add an audio file to this quote. Also add a playlist with all the episodes of the Let's Play, and if the Let's Play is ongoing; make sure to regularly update the playlist. Character When editing or creating a page based on the character from a Let's Play or from a livestream, gather information about the character, like for example: "Alfred is the deuteragonist of Kelly's Police Brigade and is KPopp's partner and sidekick n crime. He would always get serious and arrest people right away before KPopp could do any frisking. Alfred also participated in The Sims 3 Hunger Games, where he was crowned the fourth victor and first male victor of the series." So it means you just need to give a short description about the character with their experience from the Let's Play. Make sure that you use the template on the right, which you could add-in during the editing/creating process. You just have to click on the "Add other templates" option and it should pop up somewhere in the Frequently Used section, or if it doesn't appear there, just type in "Template:Infobox character" or "Infobox character" in the search box. Also, if possible (not possible if characters are sims) add the template "Template: Quote" with a quote from the character that is funny or important. An admin will later add an audio file to this quote. Non-gaming When editing or creating a page based on the non-gaming series, gather information about the series, like for example "What's in that Bag?, is a series created by KPopp that consists of her showing what's inside different bags, like bags to take to school and bags she got from a shopping trip. The series premiered on October 31, 2010, and ran for 7 episodes. The series ended on November 8, 2012. This series is the second series seen on KPopp's vlog channel: "poppkell"." So it means that you just need to give a short description about the series. Add the template: "Template: Quote" with a quote from KPopp that is funny or important. An admin will later add an audio file to this quote. Unfortunately, there is no template created yet for the non-gaming pages, but soon there will be a template and make sure to use it in the beginning before starting anything else. It will be mostly likely be titled "Infobox non-gaming". Also add a playlist with all the episodes of the series, and if the series is ongoing; make sure to regularly update the playlist. Category:Guides